Morality
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: It was wrong to love him, but she still fell in love with him and she holds no regret as he disappears and she is saved by another whom she did not think could notice her. Falling in love the right way is better than hurting because of the first love she did not fully have. Past Tenzu, Present Byayu.


They first met a few weeks after the Vandenreich War, Ichigo remained in a coma after his intense battle with Juhabach and during that time her Reiatsu grew spontaneously. It was during that time that she began learning Martial Arts from Tatsuki-chan and a few Quincy Techniques from Uryu-kun, she had been going to her brother's room to administrate the injection Kisuke-san was strict about giving Ichigo every day for his health. There were 2 beings by her brother's bed a white copy version of her brother and a young man with jovial features, black wavy locks and the most stunning blue eyes she's ever seen.

Naturally, she screamed.

Her brother woke up the following day, and she never saw either Spirit Beings until 2 years later. Tensa Zangetsu was his name, she smiled with a blush on her face as he somberly explained that Ichigo and himself had a disagreement and they had parted ways, offering for him to stay in her home he politely accepted, but something happened that caused her heart to jolt and fear shot through her, their hands had brushed just momentarily and her heart did a strange beat _ba-dump, tha-dump, ba-dump_ and her stomach did weird flip-flops.

She placed 10 feet between them.

The longer they spent together, the shorter the distance became and it frightened her because she knew what her feelings were, maybe she was sick. That is what she repeated in her mind when those feelings flared to life as they interacted, she desperately convinced herself that she was not in love with her brother's Zanpakuto, because Tensa _was_ part of her brother's soul and that thought alone made her sick.

She questions her morality.

Yuzu Kurosaki knows she's a young girl with a Prince Charming Dream that will never come to be, but…when she looked into his blue eyes her thoughts change to _'he's really like a prince'_ and scolds herself for it. However, it was a single thing that she did not think was his own thoughts and feelings about her. At the age of 15 she loses her first kiss to her _brother's_ Zanpakuto, thus, she runs away because it was _wrong_ indirectly they were connected by family bonds and it has her skin crawling realizing how naïve she's been.

"I exist to protect Ichigo," Tensa says suddenly one day after avoiding him for weeks, "but" he looked at her in the eye, "I want to protect you," she can only gasp, her throat clogs up and her eyes tear up. "Its selfish, but that is what I wish to do," she can only fall to her knees crying at the revelation that they both feel the same, but it can never be. "I will return to Ichigo, but I wish for something in return," her tearful brown eyes look up at him, "I want you for a single night,"

He wants _her_-she shouldn't she knows she shouldn't at the many wrong things there is about this.

"O…Okay," but she can't deny her heart any longer of the love it gives and craves. They never speak of it, with a kiss on her lips he's gone early morning and its as if nothing happened. She wakes up in her room ready for another day at School, it all seems like a distant dream now, but she's okay with it now. They hold no regrets. Ichigo never finds out what happened in his home for 5 months when he returns from Sereitei to visit his Family; it's for the best.

At the current age of 35, Yuzu Kurosaki smiles warmly at the picture she holds in her hand, the picture frame shows a boy no older than 10 with black messy bed hair and heterochromatic eyes left is turquoise and right is grey, he had fair skin and aristocratic features just like his father, her hand traced over the name elegantly written in the top of the picture frame and her smile turned far more gentle than before:

Takahashi Kuchiki; her 18 year old son.

"Okaa-san, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Taka-kun!" she called back setting the picture frame down and turned towards the teenager entering the Kitchen wearing a Karakura High Uniform, his tie was loosened the top few buttons unbuttoned, the yellow cardigan was rolled up to forearms, in other words: he looked exhausted, "long day?" she questioned amused, he gave a sigh and nodded, "have a nice warm bath, Dinner will be ready when you come back," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and trudged up the stairs.

"Starving," he mumbled as his stomach rumbled, Yuzu looked at the clock that marked 7:45pm. Her son worked the part-time job her brother used to work in with Ikumi-san, he was doing a lot of work all over the Town to earn his own pay. She became a Kindergarten Teacher for some time at 26 she took her father's position and re-opened the Clinic and began working as a Doctor she had several visits from her former Students all time.

Her eyes clouded as she looked off into the distance, during her 1st Year in High School she closed off and became depressed after all her first love never lasted and it would never come to be-he had been a Zanpakuto and she was Human. Nobody noticed her distress, after all Otou-san was only staying with her before he joined her brother and sister in Soul Society when she met _him_, the person who noticed her. Kuchiki Byakuya. A smile formed on her lips as she remembers her conversations with the Noble, he did not once judge her for loving her own brother's Zanpakuto.

_"First loves will never be forgotten, your heart will always remember it, but there is no need to strain your heart to keep from loving again,"_

Those words he spoke with experience, his own heart was still healing at the death of his Wife and she allowed her heart to open once more, he did not take her for granted and within the year she was expecting his child. The uproar that followed in Soul Society made her wince, but there was a single agreement in which allowed them to meet again-once Takahashi was of age they would move into Sereitei and as member of the Shiba Clan make an Official Marriage Agreement.

Byakuya visited often, with supervision of course that they did not do anything to shame their Clans any further. But then came Hanae Kuchiki, her 14 year old daughter, after that it was left to Soi-Fon-Taichou to supervise and despite the restrain they were being held to-thanks to Yoruichi-san, a few embraces and kisses were allowed. But after all of that, Byakuya was right on something she could never forget Tensa, he owned her heart first, but that care would not vanish it remains buried deep in her heart.

One thing she was sure of was that she was thankful to that man, past the titles and ranks was a man with a word of honor and a gentle heart who taught her how to properly love and she does not regret it.


End file.
